Brenda Song
Brenda Song (born March 27, 1988) is an American actress, singer, film producer, and model. She is best known for her role as London Tipton in the Disney Channel Original series, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and for her portrayal as the title character in Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior. Career Television Song guest appeared in Disney Channel shows like That's So Raven, and had a recurring role as Tia on Disney Channel's Phil of the Future. She had minor roles in many American sitcoms, her most notable appearances were in Will and Grace, One Tree Hill and Strong Medicine. In 2005, Song was cast in the role of the selfish heiress London Tipton on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody after auditioning for the roles of Maddie Fitzpatrick and London Tipton. As the series became popular, Song became a featured performer on the Disney Channel and performed a voice role in Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long series. In 2006, Song had a voice-over role in Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen, which also featured the voices of fellow Disney Channel stars Dylan and Cole Sprouse and Emily Osment. She appeared in the Disney Channel Games 2006 as captain of the Blue Team, and in the second rendition of the Disney Channel Games as captain of the Red Team. Song is currently hosting a Disney Channel short series called "Pass the Plate", which is a multicultural series produced in ten countries in association with Disney Channel but in 2013 Peyton List and Karan Brar took over for the second season. Film Song starred in the 2000 Disney movie The Ultimate Christmas Present, which won her a Young Artist Award for "Best Performance in a TV Movie Comedy, Supporting Young Actress". She co-starred in other Disney movies, including Get a Clue and Stuck in the Suburbs. Afterwards, Song appeared in Get a Clue, alongside actress Lindsay Lohan. In 2006, Song starred in the Disney Channel Original Movies Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior, which received 5.7 million viewers. This was the first movie where Song does not play a sidekick character. According to Variety. Song has been mentioned in regard to College Road Trip with Raven-Symoné and Martin Lawrence. In 2011, Song reprised her London Tipton role in The Suite Life Movie. Music Song was part of the Disney Channel Group of Stars, a group of performers from several different Disney Channel television series, in a version of "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes". The recording appeared on both the special edition Cinderella DVD and on the DisneyMania 4 CD. The album CD was released in April 2005 under the Walt Disney Records label and peaked at number 15 on the Billboard 200, and number 2 on the Top Kids Audio chart. Producer Ian Scott has written and produced songs for her. Song appeared in the music video for "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" with the Disney Channel Circle of Stars. In 2007, she made a cameo appearance in Ashley Tisdale's music video for her debut single "He Said She Said". Charity Work In 2006, Song received an honorary award from the charity organisation "A World Of Change" for participating in the "A World Of Change" annual fashion show fundraiser to benefit Optimist Youth Homes & Family Services. Song also participated in The 10th Annual L.A. Cancer Challenge. In addition as part of the Disney Channel Games 2007, Song's team supported the Make-a-Wish Foundation. Awards and nominations *'2001 - '''Young Artist Award for "Best Performance in a TV Movie Comedy, Supporting Young Actress", for ''The Ultimate Christmas Present (Won). *'2007 - '''Emmy Awards: "Outstanding Children's Program - with ''Suite Life Of Zack and Cody Cast" (Nominated) Discography Filmography Films Television Guest appearances Disney Roles Amber_(That's_So_Raven).jpg|Amber Char_35894.jpg|Tracey Kwon-Schwartz.jpg|Natasha Kwon-Schwartz London_the_Mermaid.jpg|London Tipton Wendy-Wu-d03.jpg|Wendy Wu Frida.jpg|Frida External links *Brenda Song - Official Website *Brenda Song at AskMen.com es:Brenda Song Category:1980s births Category:American actor-singers Category:American voice actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:American actors Category:Females Category:People Category:Asian actors Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Singers Category:The Suite Life Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Phil of the Future Category:That's So Raven Category:Hannah Montana Category:Disney Fairies Category:Actresses Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:People from California Category:College Road Trip Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:American actresses